1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a recording control device, a recording control method, and a program, and more particularly, to a recording control device, a recording control method, and a program which are capable of updating editing information of predetermined data on the basis of data obtained by reducing the data size of the predetermined data.
2. Background Discussion
Typically, video recording devices which generate/record editing information for high-resolution video on the basis of the editing result of low-resolution video transmitted from another device through a network. For example, such a recording and reproducing device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0213935.